con el tiempo
by chikyuukuma13
Summary: hola aqui les traigo algo super genial o espero que asi lo piensen es una continuacion de pesadilla de tejones : el origen de leyva1130 aunque no esta en la clasificacion m van a venir groserias deacuerdo
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa como estan espero que les guste esta historia pero primero unos avisos**

**Esta historia es como la continuación de pesadilla de tejones : el origen de leyva1130**

**Si no an leído la historia no lean esta por que no lo van entender **

**Pidi permiso y si me dejo aserla para que los que piense que no**

**Los pingüinos de Madagascar no son mios (aunque quisieraX3)**

**No se de quien son asi que no me pregunte **

**Bueno sin mas interrupciones les dejo esta historia **

**Capitulo 1: QUIENES LLEGAN?!**

**Buanos nuestro pingüinos favorito estaba en el cuartel algo temeroso y temblando viendo a la nada mientras kowalski y skypper lo estaban viendo fijamente **

Skipper: cabo

Cabo: si skipper?

Skipper: por que demonios estas temblando?

Cabo(mintiendo): por nada

Kowalski: cabo

cabo: si kowalski?

Kowalski: eres pésimo mintiendo

Cabo: ahh

Skipper: que pasa? Si ya te dijimos que no iremos a Londres a patear a esos tejones

**Ya que después de que cabo avia contado su historia a skipper y luego se durmieron cuando despertó kowalski rico y skipper estaban planeando ir a Londres por la razón de patear a esos tejones pero cabo se los negó rotundamente asiendo que ellos prometan NO ir, pero en secreto aun asen los planes **

Cabo: a bueno es que unos días atrás estaba paseando y pues oí a Alice diciendo de unos traslados y pues investigue y iban a trasladar a tres animales al zoológico

Skipper: yyyy? _**Tengo un mal presentimiento**_

Cabo: y pues dos eran de Londres y son tejones y el otro es de africa y es un león además de que ya están aquí desde ase una semana y nos les dije nada

**Al oir la cofesionde cabo todos quedaron en shock cabo ocultando algo eso era broma **

Skipper:como se te ocurre ocultar algo importante cabo?! …. Bueno como sea vamos aver a los nuevos

**Como era las vacaciones de los cuidadores no tenían que preocuparse (las vacaciones de los cuidadores empezó tres días después de los traslados) asi decidieron ir primero al avitad de león pero se toparon con Marlene**

Marlene: hola chicos que asen?

Skipper: vamos a ver los nuevos traslados ya que alguien no nos aviso con tiempo

Marlene: dejame adivinar fue rico

Skipper: no

Marlene: kowalski?

Skipper:tampoco

Marlene: se te olvido a ti?

Skipper: que? Claro que no

Marlene: tiene un nuevo integrante y a ese se lo olvido

Skipper: ahhh no

Marlene: entonces a quien?

Skipper: a cabo el lo sabia pero no nos dijo

Marlene: jajaja buena broma

Skipper: no es broma

Marlene:enserio cabo

**Mara a cabo y el encoje los hombros **

Marlene: eso si es raro

Skipper: lo mismo pensé vamos a interrogar al espia

Marrlene: no diras al león

Skipper: Marlene todos somos espias asta que se demuestre lo contrario

Marlene: es todos somos culpables asta que se demuestro lo contrario

Skipper: no me corrijas

Kowalski: además es todos somos inocentes asta que se demuestre lo contrario

Marlene: no me corrijas kowalski

Rico: vhamoos ahir oh ce

Skipper: asi es cierto rico vamos

Marlene: yo también voy

Skipper: deacuerdo

**Todos se encaminaron a ir al habitad del león cuando llegaron**

Cabo: Joshua!

Joshua: no puedo creerlo …. Enserio eres tu compadre?

Cabo(sarcástico): nooo soy un holograma (normal): claro que soy yo

Joshua: que bueno verte

Cabo : lo mismo digo

Marlene: se conocen

Cabo: ah? Si era mi mejor amigo

Joshua: ejem como que era?

Cabo: bueno el es mi mejor amigo

Joshua: y ellos quienes son?

Marlene: hola me llamo Marlene

Joshua: hola

Skipper: Marlene no le des información al espia

Joshua: e-espia?

Cabo(susurandole):el piensa que todos son espias

Joshua: ahhh… un momento que?

Skipper: de donde eres? que quieres? por que estas aquí? eres un espia? si verdad

Joshua: ahhh soy de africa solo quiero divertirme estoy aquí por que me mandaron por algo de protacion animal o que se yo y no soy espia

Skipper: como podemos comprobarlo

Cano: skipper yo lo conozco esa no es suficiente prueba

Skipper: ay esta bien

Joshua:_**nadia se puede resistir a la adorabilidad de el**_

Skipper: soy skipper

Kowalski: yo Kowalski y el es rico

Rico: olah

Joshua: hola

Skipper: bueno vamos a ver a los demás espias

Marlene: nuevos

Skipper: como sea

Joshua: ay otros nuevos

Cabo (nervioso): siii pero no creo que tengas que ir por que no hablamos en tu habitad asi para saber que paso y todo eso

Joshua: son tejones verdad

Cabo: siii y lo peor de Londres

Joshua: genial aquí si puedo golpiarlos

Cabo: claro que no!

Joshua: por que no

Skipper:si nosotros no podemos tu tamboco

Marlene: o vamos que tan malos pueden ser?

Cabo y Joshua:_**ni te imaginas **_

Marlene: bueno vamos

**Todos fueron al habitad de los tejones cuando llegaron Joshua se puso enfrete a cabo**

Cabo: ya no es necesario que me protejas sabes

Joshua:yo siempre sere tu guardaespaldas lo quieras a no

Cabo: eh

?: como siempre necesitas a alguien que te proteja debilucho

Cabo:_**esa voz es de**_

?2: cállate peter

Peter: hmp que tienes victoria si saves que es verdad

Victoria: no es cierto

Cabo: peter y victoria

Joshua: vino el desalmado por segunda rounda

Peter: quien tenemos aquí el primero que se enfrentan a bonami aunque eso no te lo tenga que recordar siempre puedes mirar tu cicatriz

Joshua:tsk!

Victoria: peter basta

Peter: tu no me mandas

Victoria: no pero aquí no vinimos a pelar

Peter: me voy adentro

**Se va adentro**

Victoria: lo siento por mi hermano

Joshua: descuida todos sabemos que el siempre asido asi

Victoria: es sierto

Cabo: hola victoria

Victoria(muy feliz): holaaaaaaa(mientras se lanza a cabo para abrazalo

Cabo: ami también me da gusto de verte

Joshua: bueno bueno si te vas a besar con tu n-o-v-i-a aslo en otra parte

Cabo(sonrojado): no es mi novia

Kowalski: pero quisiera que fuera

Rico: chií que chi

Cabo:n-no e-es c-cierto

Marlene: a bueno dejende molestarlo ….hola me llamo Marlene

Victoria: hola soy victoria pero me pueden decir Vicky

Skipper: soy skipper

Kowalski: yo kowalski y el rico

Rico: olah

Victoria: hola aww son muy tiernos saben

Marlene: la verdad son un escuadrón militarizado

Cabo: uyy

Joshua y victoria : escuadrón militarizad?

Skipper:si

Victoria: solo ustedes tres verdad

**Señalando a los pingüinos menos a cabo**

Kowalski: no también el joven cabo

Victoria: pero en no lastima ni a una mosca

Joshua: no a una mosca pero si le saca un ojo a un tejon

Victoria: eso fue de defensa propia no vale

Skipper: la verdad cabo prefiere resolver los problemas hablando (sonríe victoria) pero cuando quiere puede pelar muy bien (sonríe Joshua)

Cabo: jejej

Victoria: entonces ya te puedes proteger tu solo

Cabo: si y a los que me rodean también

**Dijo cabo viendo fijamente a victoria y ella solo lanza una risista luego todos se fueron a su habitad en el de los pingüinos**

Skipper(picaron): y cabo proteges a todos quien te rodean

Cabo: de jame en paz

Kowalski: seguro que no es tu novia

Cabo: me voy a dormir

Skipper: o vamos seguro que no quieres ir a ver a victoria

Cabo: ¬/¬

**Bueno este es el fin de la historia espero que le aya gustado y le voy a continuar cuando pueda no podrá ser diario lo siento **


	2. dejame en paz

**Hola ya regrese espero que les aya gustado el otro y también que este le guste mas **

**Capitulo 2: DEJEME DE MOLESTAR!**

**Ya abia pasado dos días desde que los amigos de cabo vinieron y en esos dos días victoria siempre los visitaba bueno solo a cabo lo que acosionara que no lo dejaran en paz sus compañeros pero como es de muy buen corazón lo estaba soportando asta **

Cabo(enfadado): POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ DE UNA BENDITA VEZ?!

**Eso soprendio a todos en ese cuartel y Marlene estaba ay para ayudar a cabo**

Marlene: calmate cabo no es para tanto toma unos winkis … ahora me van a explicar que pasa para que cabo se pusiera asi

Skipper: bueno (rascándose la nuca)

Kowalski: es que (tocandose con la punta de los dedos )

Rico: jeje

Marlene: mmm

Skipper: en estos dos últimos días emos estado quisas enfadando a cabo un poco

Cabo: CON ESO TE REFIERS A CHINGARME!?

Marlene:O.O cuanto lo molestaron ¬¬#

Kowalski: a bueno viendo las palabras que usamos y el tono multiplicando los dos días y 10 horas se podría decir que su enojo seria al 100% pero queisas al 134%

Marlene: alguien que me lo tradusca

Skipper: en español kowalski

Kowalski: su enojo es como el de 20 o 30 volcanes a punto de estallar

Todos: ahhh

Marlene: bueno ahorame diran exactamente lo que hisieron los primeros dos días y las 10 horas si

Skipper: bueno el primer dia comenze yo con simple palabras

_Flashback _

_**Skipper estaba junto a cabo tomando el sol ( a mi también se me ase extraño) cuando viene victoria **_

_Victotria:oye cabo podrías enseñarme el zoológico completo siii?_

_Cabo: claro victoria vamos _

_**Y se fueron cuando regreso cabo skipper estaba con una sonrisa picaronay dice**_

_Skipper: como te la pasastes con tu novia?_

_Cabo: no es mi novia y me la pase bien grasias_

_Skipper: ami me parece que si lo es _

_Cabo: pues no lo es es mi mejor amiga _

_Skipper: pues un paso mas y tu novia sera_

_**Fin del flashback **_

Marlene: okey primero fue tu culpa no skipper

Skipper: se podría decir

Marlene: quien fue el siguiente

Kowalski: fue rico

Marlene: bueno rico que hisistes?

Rico : buanfig ifneiofwn feoiwhojfowfjwi iofioefiowjif fhiuehfnn niw

Marlene: okey no entendí nadita

Kowalski: lo que rico quiere decir es que el vio que victoria estaba junto a el hablando de no se que y luego de un buen tiempo se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y rico le dijo esas cosas de su novia y cuando van en una cita

Marlene: y el ultimo fuiste tu verdad

Kowalski: bueno siii pero no fue mucho

Marlene: que hisistes

Kowalski:bueno

_**Flashback **_

_**Bueno kowalski estaba en su laboratorio skipper se avia ido a jugar cartas con Marlene y rico estaba con su muñeca perkys de paseo y cabo pues el no sabia asi que estaba solo asta que oyo el ruido de la compuerta abriéndose y se asomo muy poco y vio a victoria y cabo hablando mientras el le enseñaba el cuartel **_

_Victoria: y esto es un lunacornio_

_Cabo: si lo conoces_

_Victoria: claro tengo uno mi hermano me molesta diciendo que es infantil pero a mi mi no me importa_

_Cabo: oye quieres unos winkis_

_Victoria: claro!_

_Cabo: mira aquí los guardo pero no se los digas a nadie si_

_Victoria: prometido_

_Kowalski se asombro ante esto cabo diciendo donde estaban sus winkis era broma no?_

_Victoria: mmm esta bueno pero me gusta mas las paletas de maracuyá _

_Cabo: tengo una la quieres_

_Kowalski(sususrando): no puedo creerlo_

_Victoria: enserio? Grasias!_

_Cabo: no ay de que _

_**Se ollo afuera un gran grito diciendo VICTORIA**_

_Victoria: son las otras tejones nos divertimos mucho juntas luego que veo si_

_Cabo: claro_

_Y victoria se fue y kowalski salió de su escondite y dijo_

_Kowalski: y como esta tu novia cabo?_

_Cabo: ahh … desde cuanto estas ay _

_Kowalski: ase poco y vi todo y aun dices que no es tu novia_

_Cabo: no es mi novia_

_Kowalski: ami me parece que si ahh se van a besar y todo eso_

_cabo ya arto de eso dijo_

_cabo: celoso de que pueda hablar con chicas si desmayarme _

_kowalski:O.o_

_cabo: ya veo por que a Doris no le gustas _

_kowalski: no metas ese teme en esto_

_cabo: y eligio a skipper_

_kowalski: cabo te lo abierto_

_cabo: sabias que una vez me dio un beso en la mejilla_

_kowalski: ahora si suficiente_

_**fin de flashback**_

kowalski: y peliamos y luego ustedes vinieron y nos detuvieron

skipper: wow

Marlene: lo mismo digo por que demonios lo enfadastes

Kowalski: ya lo siento

Marlene: no te disculpes conmigo discúlpate con el

Kowalski fue asi a cabo y dijo

Kowalski: lo siento cabo

Cabo: no fue tu culpa fue la mia lo siento mucho enserio amios otra vez

Kowalski: amigos

Marlene: y ustedes

Skipper: lo siento

Rico: lo schiento

Cabo: de acuerdo chicos también lo siento

Skipper: no te volveremos a molestar nunca mas

Cabo : lo promenten

Skipper:s-

Marlene: skipper no promentan algo que saben que van a roper

Cabo: jajajaja

Skipper: cabo!

Cabo: lo siento

**Y asi se acaba este capitulo espero que les aya gustado y sus criticas sin aceptadas y de todo si **


	3. orgullo femenino

**lo siento por la tardanza pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que creo que les gusta y todo por que espero que si les guste bueno como sea ya comenzamos **

* * *

**Capitulo 3: orgullo femenino **

**Un día normal que empieza en el habitad de los pingüinos como siempre entrenando **

Skipper: glorioso día para entrenar no muchachos

**Hay están los muchachos tirados y adoloridos por que el entrenamiento **

Los tres: aaaaahhh

Skipper: o vamos levanteses monte de niñitas

?: eso es ofensivo

**Todos voltaron y vieron a Marlene y marlene frunciendo el seño**

Skipper: que cosa?

Marlene: lo que acabas de decir

victoria: de usar la palabra niñitas como insulto

Skipper: no lo digo como insulto solo digo la verdad las niñas son débiles

Marlene: disculpa?

Skipper: que solo digo la verdad

victoria: a si pues que te parece una copentencia eh?

skipper:como cual?

Victoria: ustedes cuatro contra nosotras cuatro

Skipper: son dos

**Victoria truena los dedos y aparece stacy y becky aparecen**

Stacy: que pasa?

Marlene: skipper dice que las chicas somos débiles

Becky: scuse mua

Victoria: descuiden vamos aser un concurso claro si aceptan

Skipper:no tenemos tiempo para concursos

Marlene: gallinas

Stacy: pock pock pock

Becky: jijjijijijijij

Skipper: de acuerdo lo aremos

Kowalski: pero de que se trata

Victoria: fácil son tres pruebas una para cada dia y mide la rapidez agilidad y resistencia

Marlene: por que no lo ponemos interesante

Skipper: habla

Marlene: una apuesta si nosotras ganamos ustedes son nuestros esclavos

Skipper: y que ganamos nosotros?

Stacy: si ustedes ganan nosotras seremos sus esclavas

Skipper: me parece justo hoy a las 1840 horas

Victoria: de acuerdo

**Las chicas se van al habitad de Marlene y los chicos entran al búnker**

Cabo: a skipper … ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Skipper: por que no voy a dejar que me subestimen esas niñitas

Cabo:ahh

skipper: a prepararnos

los tres: si

**asi paso el tiempo asta las 1840 horas en el habitad de los pingüinos **

skipper: cual es la primera prueba ehh

victoria : fácil la primera prueba es de rapidez

Marlene: todos los concursantes tiene que correr desde el parque asta el zoológico y de vuelta los primeros cuatro en llegar ganan se puede usar cualquier cosa para da ventaja a porcierto en esta prueba estarán todos por separado

Skipper: que? Por separado?

Victoria: si las reglas son

1-nadie se puede ayudar en nada ni siquiera si cai a manos de trapas o humanos

2-si los cuatro integrantes del grupo llegan primero que los otros se gana automáticamente esto ósea si nosatras 4 llegamos antes que ustedes 4 ganamos el concurso

3- por lo menos 1 de cada equipo tiene que llegar para que el equipo pase

Marlene: entendido?

Kowalski: a ver ningunos de nosotros se podrá ayudar

Victoria: exacto

Kowalski: pero si un equipo entero llega al final ganan el concurso

Victoria: si

Kowalski: y por lo menos uno de un equipo tiene que estar ay para que el equipo pase

Victoria: maso menos mira un ejemplo si tu cabo y skipper llegan al final pero también esta Marlene esos cuatro van a concursar en el siguiente

Kowalski: ahh

Skipper: pero marlene no puedes pasar al parque

Marlene: es cierto! Se me avia olvidado

Victoria: en ese caso uno de ustedes tiene que quedarse aquí para que sea justo y asi solo dos puedan llegar

Skipper: de acuerdo quien

Cabo: al lazar

Skipper: deacuerdo

**Asi empezó un juego a lazar y**

Skipper: que yo me tengo que quedar !

Marlene: decidido

Skipper: pero no quiero

Kowalski: skipper ve el lado positivo de las cosas asi esta asegurado que pases al siguiente nivel

Skipper: es sierto

Victoria :bueno empezamos

**Todos los que ivan a concursar se fueron a la línea de empiezo mientras skipper y Marlene**

Skipper: como se te olvido que no podias salir al parque

Marlene: oo no se me olvido

Skipper: que?! Eso es trampa

Marlene: si no oistes las reglas dice claramente que puedes usar cualquier cosa para que te de ventaja

Skipper: y usastes eso para ganar sin esforzarte

Marlene: exacto esta carrera no solo va a ver que tan veloz eres si no también tu inteligencia

Skipper: ooh

**Con los demás **

Stacy: cuando suene la campana del zoológico empezamos

**Y sono todos corrieron o se deslizaron cada uno pasaba por todos la primera que atraparon fue becky por un descuido ativo una trapa el segundo fue rico ya que se quedo distraído con pezcado y ativo la trampa , kowalski fue el siguiente por que victoria apareció ¨neseitando¨ ayuda pero solo fingía para que kowalski callera en la trampa**

Kowalski: VIL TRAMPOSA!

Victoria:ASTA LUEGO PERDEDOR!

**Lo que ella no sabia es que lo avia visto cabo y como justicia huso su super adorabilidad para desmallar a stacy y asi ellos dos ganaron **

* * *

**Todos reunidos **

Skipper: quien gano

Victoria: yo

Kowalski: tu ganastes por tramposa

Cabo: yo también gane

Stacy: no se que hisistes pero hisistes trampa

Rica: yo me drishtaje

Becky: cai en una trampa

Victoria: entonces se queda asi yo cabo skipper y Marlene pasa a la siguiente ronda

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado y comente por fas siii tambien si quieren a portar ideas o comentarios costrutivos puede si gustan no es obligatorio mm que mas asi quien cree que ganaran la segunda ronda**

**marlene y skipper**

**marlene y victoria**

**cabo y skipper**

**cabo y vitoria **

**skipper y victoria **

**victoria y skipper**

**cabo y marlene **

**aver quien ganara **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya regrese y con un nuevo capitulo de este fic y espero que les guste y lo disfruten o por cierto ay algunas cosas que aclarar **

**: chocolate = habla**

**: **_**chocolate = pensar **_

**Si de acuerdo ahora sin interrupciones comenzamos **

**Capitulo 3: prueba de agilidad **

**Ala mañana siguiente los pingüinos y las chicas estaban en el habitad de Marlene **

Skipper: bueno a comenzar

Marlene: esta prueba la invente yo

Skipper: entonces será pan comido

Marlene: a que te refieres con eso

Skipper: bueno la verdad eres demasiado blanda

Marlene(fingiendo tranquilidad): oohh gracias por explicármelo te digo algo …. (con mucha frialdad )Espero que no llegues asta el final contra a mi por que si es así te machacare

Skipper (tragando grueso):_ creo que fui demasiado _

Victoria : bueno van a pelear si llegan al ultimo si … bueno Marlene explica las reglas

Marlene: bueno esta prueba también es individual así que como la ultima si ustedes pasan ganan y si nosotras dos pasamos ganamos bueno esta prueba consiste en pasar un circuito completo pero asiendo diversas marro metas sin importar que es 1 vuelta y serán juzgados con dos jueces imparciales que son phil y manso reglas

No se vale tocar para que el oponente pierda el equilibrio en ninguna forma

De ninguna forma se vale poner cosas en el camino de los oponentes

Y no se vale hacer súper golpes de adorabilidad entendido cabo

Cabo: ehh si

Skipper: como supieron de tu golpe de adorabilidad

Marlene: un día me lo usaron contra a mi recuerdan

Skipper: ahh si _por dios a Marlene no se le escapa nada quisas por eso me gu- no no no y no , no me gusta y punto _

Marlene: comencemos

Todos: si

**Primero fue skipper que empezó con un salto de reversa luego unas ruedas de cara entre otros (los dejare en su imaginancion por que no se muchos trucos ) Phil le da un 8.5 y manso un 8.0 **

Victoria: _ no es tan bueno _

Cabo:_ es el mejor _

Marlene:_ no te quedes en bobada es ágil y eso que ahh_

**La segunda fue Marlene empezó con una parada de ¨manos¨ y asitrascurio pero en el camino hacia maro metas en el aire y caía de manos phil le da un 8.5 y manso un 8.5**

Cabo : _wow_

Victoria_: nada mal_

Skipper: _ santa madre pingüina si que es ágil la chiquita _

**El siguiente fue cabo que asia marometas como profesional (los dejo en la imaginación) y no fallaba phil le dio un 9.0 igual manso 8.5**

Skipper_: eso es soldado_

Marlene_: será difilci de ganar_

Victoria_: kawai que genial le dio _

**Por ultimo el turno fue de victoria que estaba de cabeza con una mano y como Marlene asi marometas en el aire solo que ella agarraba mas vuelo y las asia mas rápido por ultimo termino con un Split manso le da un 9.0y phil un 9.5**

Marlene: _increíble _

Skipper: _no puedo creerlo_

Cabo: _ágil bonita y dulce solo victoria tiene esa definición _

Victoria: bueno tal parase que yo y cabo pasamos asta lo ultimo

Cabo:si

Los dos: y no me dejare vencer

**Bueno se que es corto pero espero que sea de su agrado siii comente y opinen ahora unas preguntas**

**¿skipper esta enamorado de Marlene?**

**¿Cabo enserio cree eso de victoria? **

**¿Victoria esta enamorada de cabo?**

**Ustedes digan sus respuestas adiós **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí les traigo este capitulo pero primero un anuncios **

**Lo siento por las personas que quisiero que Marlene ganara pero las calificaciones no miente pues hise suma y todo eso para ver quien tenia que ganar asi son lascalificaciones **

**Skipper =8.2**

**Marlene= 8.5**

**victoria=9.2**

**cabo=8.7**

**Bueno sin mas interrupciones sigamos **

**Capitulo 5: ganare yo! Ultima prueba **

**Ya avía terminado la segunda prueba y skipper y los muchachos estaban en su base **

Skipper: bien cabo es hora que tu ganes te vamos entrenar el resto de la tarde y luego vamos a dormir

Cabo: de acuerdo

**Con las chicas **

Marlene: mmm que sabemos de cabo

Stacy: es bueno en combate de defensa personal

Becky: muy veloz y bueno en el uso de arco y flecha y tiene buena puntería

Stacy: también tiene un golpe que ase que las personas se desmallen

Victoria: y es muy amable

Marlene: ahh victoria sabes que tu tendras que peliar contra el

Victoria: sii pero eso no le quita lo de amable

Stacy: ay si que estas enamorada

Victoria: mira quien dice la que tiene una foto debajo de su almohada de-

Stacy: cállate!

Marlene: basta chicas! Tenemos que pensar para que gane victoria

**Todas las chicas piensan**

Becky: mmm tengo una idea (se acerca a todasy le susurra la idea)

Marlene: genial

Stacy: sii amiga

Victoria: a ganar se a dicho

**Aparece peter**

Peter: a ganar que?

Becky: victoria y cabo

Stacy: van a competir

Las dos: para ver quien es el mejor en una lucha

Peter: enserio? Ahorita vuelvo

Victoria: adonde vas

Peter: voy a pedirle la cámara a los chipases

**Se va**

Victoria: creo que no tenían que decirlo

Becky : por que no ni que fuera a decirle a todo el zoológico

**Al dia siguiente mas de la mitad del zoológico esta en la arena de combate**

Victoria: no que no?

Becky: jejeje

Skipper: de donde salió tanta gente

**Todos voltean a peter **

Peter: intente ser lo mas sutil posible

**Flashback**

_**Peter con un megáfono**_

_Peter: hey todos una pelea mañana victoria contra cabo _

**Fin del flashback**

Vicotria(sarcasmo): ¬¬ que sutil peter

Peter: verdad

joshua: bueno van a pelar o que por que pague dos mangos de entrada

Cabo: dos mangos?

Victoria: ya empezemos

Marlene: bueno las reglas son el primero que saque a su contricante del cuadrilátero gana no se vale ningún tipo de arma

**Marlene estiende la mano para que le entregen las armas que train que eran muchas luego Cabo y victoria se ponen en el centro y en posición victoria da una pata cabo la esquiva y cabo le intenta da un golpe lo cual ella esquiva con un mortal atrás y se dispone a darle una patada voladora que le da a cabo pero no logra sacar del cuadrilátero el se levanta y le da un golpe a victoria y se disculpa por eso victoria lo deriva deslisando su pierna contra sus pies y luego intenta golpearlo pero falla luego los dos se alejan y al mismo tiempo dan una patada voladora que ase que uno se salga del cuadrilátero **

**Bueno eso es todo y se que no lo estoy dejando en suspenso y eso es por venganza a Atomika27 que dejo en suspenso su historia de una nutria dos tejones tres secretos sufre**

**otra cosa y es las preguntas que quieren que ganen **

**cabo **

**victoria **

**o empate **

**ustedes deciden porque si no no le sigo a la historia ahhh no se crean si le sigo pero por favor su opinion es importante **

**Adiós y espero que les alla gustando adios**


	6. imposible? no existe

**Hola soy yo de nuevo chikyuukuma XP bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic y al ultimo les explicare por que no pude escribir todo este tiempo también les pido perdón por tardarme tanto bueno sin mas interrupciones continuamos **

**Capitulo 6: imposible?... no existe **

**Después de que hicieron una patada voladora a los dos lo sacaron del cuadrilátero **

Skipper: quien gano?

Marlene:victoria

Skipper: ay ajaaa

Stacy: pues ya vez

Kowalski: noooo gano cabo estoy un 99.9 % seguro

Stacy: pues te fallo el calculo a ser cabo mas pesado que victoria es mas seguro que el haiga caído primero por eso es mas probable que victoria gane

Todos:O.O

Rico:ce

Becky: en español stacy

Kowlski: lo que dijo fue que cabo por ser mas pesado caira primero

Todos: aaaaaah

stacy: eso asegura que victoria gane

skipper: si como no

asi todos empezarlos a pelar asta que

peter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Victoria: que pasa?

Peter: ya se quien gano

**Todos se voltean a ver y gritan ¨QUIEN?¨**

Peter: cálmense … creo que me dejaron sordo

Skipper: solo di quien gano

Peter:gano …gano…GANO…

Atomik*: DILO DE UNA VEZ

Peter: ay bueno solo quise dar suspenso

Atomik: CREME YA SOPORTE DEMASIODO SUSPENSO!

Peter: bueno fue un empate

Toos: QUE?

Julie: perdi mis mangos!

Cabo: que sucede si es un empate?

Victoria: no se Marlene

Marlene: aver déjame ver (ojeando unas hojas) a aquí esta mmm los dos que hisieron empate están fuera de ser esclavos (un suspiro departe de cabo y victoria) mientras que los perdedores de las otras estapas serán auch

Skipper: serán que?

Marlene: serán esclavo de los que empataron

Kowalski: ser esclavo de cabo pff sencillo

Rico:chiiii!

Becky: (agarando las hojas) nooo las chicas serán esclavas de cabo y los chicos esclavo de victoria

Los pingüinos: queeeee!?

Victoria: ustedes aceptaron la apuesta

Skipper: aaaayy no

Kowalski: ustedes también

Marlene: ser esclavas del tierno y amable cabo

Stacy: (sarcástica) siii que castigo

Skipper(susurrando a Joshua) ayuda a cabo a que sea una tortura a ellas también

Joshua: (susurrando) vale

Skipper: buenoooo y si empezamos mañana

Las chicas: okey

**Todos se fueron dejando a cabo y victoria solos**

Cabo: aam que acaba de pasar

Victoria: no lo se pero no me da buena espina nada de esto

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel fin**

**Espero que les aya gustado por favor comente y aquí van algunas razones que tengo que a aclarar **

**bueno atomik espero que no te alla molestado que te pusiera es que me pareció que le daría un toque gracioso tu aparición **

**la razón por no escribir todo este tiempo fue que me castigaron muuuuuchoooo la compu por aventar la madre al profesor (decir le de groserías) y todo un lio **

**y ultima la razón por la que puse empate fueron dos una todos lo querían y dos nightmare spirit zero grasias a sus palabras de aliento que fueron ¨ empate si no hay empate quemo este fic, tu casa, tu perro , y todo lo que amas, y despues me tomare un jugo de guayaba para despues continuar mi venganza ¨ ahora no me quemas la casa aun asi que bueno que les gusta mi fic le seguiré **

**bueno adiós **


End file.
